I Would Kill For You
by Cookielovesanime
Summary: I don't know why you love me. I don't know why I feel these things for you. I won't let anyone touch you, hurt you, or be with you besides me. I won't let anyone hurt you because I would kill for you...
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

**Mikazki P.O.V**

I walk into the restaurant. Today was your first day on the job. I shyly walked inside feeling uncomfortable because my uniform outfit was a little 'too' small. The skirt was to short and your shirt was to tight so I had to unbutton to of the button but now my cleavage was showing.

Inside the restaurant there were 3 singing robots on a stage. A yellow duck, a purple bunny, and a brown bear. At the tables there were kids that were having birthday parties and other kids singing with the robot animals. I continued to admire the building and how much these children enjoyed it. I continued gazing and without noticing I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" I said as I felt my butt in pain. I looked up and took a glance at the person I bumped into. He was a tall slender young man with electric purple hair which was tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing the exact uniform I was wearing so he must working here.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a smile. He was quite handsome, I couldn't help but stare into his lilac crystal eyes. Then reality caught me.

"Ummm... S-sorry for b-bumping into you like that." I stuttered shyly. I could feel the red of embarrassment flow through my cheeks. I squinted my eyes, turned my face away, and flinched when he reached out to touch me.

"Don't worry I just want to help you." After peeking and seeing his gentle smile I quietly offered my hand to his and picked myself off the ground. I stared at the handsome man. I noticed that his gaze adverted to my eyes.

"Did you know that you have beautiful blue eyes?" I blushed. I knew that he was trying to flirt with me but his handsomeness struck me. I giggled. "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Mikazki Askaei." I said gently. I felt my heart thump so loudly I was afraid that he would hear it.

"Well my name is Vincent nice to meet you Mikazki." I noticed that he was still holding my hand. He lifted the back palm of my hand toward his lips. I felt his warm breath on my hand. I felt my cheeks flush with shyness. He gently pressed his lips on my hand a simply peck my hand. I gasped as he moved to my fingertips and lightly kissed them.

 _'Oh my god, what is he doing?!'_ I was in shock. I didn't feel comfortable at that moment but I didn't want him to stop. Then I heard someone clear their throat. Vincent moved his lips away and we both pay pur attention to the person. It was our boss. I quickly jumped and moved away from Vincent and averted my gaze to the floor. I am so embarrass!

"It's almost closing time. Many sure all the kids and families leave the place so your shift can start." I nodded at his words. I took a glance at Vincent and I saw him notice my glance and winked at me. Then I quickly turned my face back to my boss.

"The office is down either hall." The he walked away.

~Time Skip~

After we escorted all the children and families out the building we closed the building. Then.…. The lights shut off. "Vincent what's going on?" I heard no response.

"Vincent?!"

Then I felt I hand go over my mouth. I turned around and it was...

 **Cookie: Hello this is my new FNAF Vincent x Mikazki story. Mikazki is my new OC. Nothing much to say. Sorry to start with a cliffhanger at the beginning of a new story but... Oh Well! Bye readers.**

 **Goodbye My Cookie Fans And VEGGIES Foes,**

 **Cookie-Out3**


	2. Chapter 2: Save Me

**~Last Time~**

 _After we escorted all the children and families out the building we closed the restaurant. Then.…. The lights shut off. "Vincent what's going on?" I heard no response._

 _"Vincent?!"_

 _Then I felt I hand go over my mouth. I turned around and it was..._

 **~Now~**

I turned around and it was Vincent. He smirked evilly. "Calm down Princess I'm right here." I felt him embrace me into a hug. I could feel his warmth sink into my body. I blushed as he kept holding me. He slowly let's go of me and he starts walking down the left hall. I followed him skipping all the way until we reached the office. There wasn't much, the was a desk but with one chair two doors. Vincent walks inside and sat in the chair. I stood in the middle of the room curious about where I should sit.

"Don't be shy, here sit on my lap." I blushed a different shade of red as I thought of a quick excuse.

"U-umm I can sit on the floor." I watched him stand up and grab my arm. He pulled me close to him bring my face about an inch away from his. He sat back down, tighten his grip and he pulled me onto his lap. I was right right at him. I blushed and hid my face away. He chuckled.

"Princess shall we start?" By his tone I knew he didn't mean work. I hesitated.

"Why don't we just do our job?" He shrugged and said. "Fine with me." He picked me up and sat me on the desk. He went by the doors and checked the lights. I picked up the tablet on the desk and checked the cameras. Happily I swung my feet back and forth. Then... A telephone ringing sound filled the quiet room with noise.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Why 90 days. Until bleached and carpets can be replace?" I looked at Vincent and he shrugged.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"They wander at night? Bite of '87?" Vincent said. I was speechless to say anything.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"What the- THEY KILL PEOPLE!" I started freaking out. _'I can't die know I have so much to live for.'_ Vincent came over to me and hugged me. "Calm down Mikazuki. I'll protect you." Then he kissed my forehead.

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

I went to check the cameras after felling a bit better. But something then scared me.

"The Bunny is gone." I said quietly. My hands started shaking. I accidentally dropped the tablet on the chair.

"What's wrong Mikazuki?" He asked. "THE BUNNY IS GONE!"

"WHAT!?" He snatched the tablet from the chair and checked camera CAM-1. The duck and bear was left on the stage but the bunny wasn't there. Vincent quickly look at all the cameras.

"He's missing. Blind spot." He whispered the last part. "Hmm?"

"Blind Spot! The lights!" I ran over to the door and checked the lights. No one was there. But then the Bunny appeared.

I screamed and shut the door closed. "What's Wrong?!"

"T-the b-bunny!" I manage to say. I felt like I was going to faint. He opened the door and checked the lights. I heard the door slam shut.

"Mikazkui!" He yelled. I fell into his arms. He picked me up and sat me in the chair. "Rest." He said in a soothing voice.

"B-but what about you?" He chuckled. "I'll be fine just check the cameras I got the doors." I nodded in reply. I checked the cameras.

"Bunny is in the Dinning Room, the Duck is off the stage. It's in the bathroom." He nodded silently. "We have 57% and it's only 3:00 a.m." "Oh god..." He whispered.

"What's Wrong?" I questioned.

"They're coming after me."

 **Cookie: Finished this in second period whoo-hoo. Now I want to take a nap. This is a small cliffhanger so don't hate me because I UPDATED! OH YEAH. Now goodnight *Falls asleep***

 **VEGGIES: Typical Cookie. She looks cute when she's asleep.**

 **Cookie: What was that?**

 **VEGGIES: NOTHING!**


End file.
